The invention relates to an arrangement for effecting the properly synchronized firing of an electronic flash unit using the voltage impulses generated by a mechanically activated electromechanical transducer, particularly a piezoelectric transducer, otherwise employed for firing flashbulbs by applying such voltage impulses directly across the terminals of flashbulbs of flashbulb flash units.
The time elapsing between the application of a firing voltage across the terminals of a flashbulb and the development of maximum flashbulb output illumination, on the one hand, is considerably longer than the time elapsing between the firing of an electronic flash tube and the development of maximum flash tube output illumination on the other hand.
If, for example, a camera is provided with means for generating a firing voltage impulse to be directly applied across the terminals of flashbulbs of flashbulb flash units, the use of such voltage impulses to fire the flash tubes of electronic flash units may cause difficulties, because of the loss of proper synchronism with the operation of the shutter-opening mechanism.